


The Commander of The Third Division of Demon Army who suddenly become a Demon Queen

by Vasiliassy



Category: Reincarnated into a Werewolf the Demon Lord Servants (webnovel)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Demon Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Girl Saves Boy, Intersex, M/M, MPREG SEX, Male Lactation, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mpreg, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mamalia x reptile, marital sex, novel fanfiction, werewolf x dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasiliassy/pseuds/Vasiliassy
Summary: Demon king Frieden Richter from Demon Kingdom suddenly propose third division aide, ‘Demon Wolf’ Vaito to become his lovers and consort Queen. Vaito depressly accept it and they try to make Dragon baby (with many rough sex of course!). Succefuly giving a birth, Demon king officialy make him Queen and celebrate their wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reincarnated into a Werewolf, the Demon Lord Servants](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/236818) by Hyougetsu. 



> This is my first fanfiction so I am sorry if my pronounce or my typing is wrong
> 
> In the world of my fanfiction novel, The demon population have 3 gender(Alpha-Beta-Omega), and Human population have 2 gender(Male and Female).  
> Vaito (werewolf) is super rare male omega who are strong. And Demon king Frieden Richter (ryujiin/Dragon) is super-super strong alpha LOL.  
> Btw the teacher is normal female human, Barce (ryujiin/dragon) is male beta Demon king Aide, Airia is normal female human and Faan (werewolf) is female omega demon.
> 
> V : Vaito  
> F : Frieden  
> B : Barce  
> G : Gomoviora sensei  
> A : Airia  
> Fa : Faan

As usual, Demon king call Vaito in his room to discuss something important about nation and Vaito result of his governance work for informal audience. But something different happened today, and at the first make Vaito super confused.

F : “ Be seated, Vaito. I have some important discussion.”

V : “ Yes, Demon King-sama!”

F : “ And Barce, please, when you hear our convertation, just pretend you didn’t hear anything. If you give a reaction, I will drive you out from my room.”

B : “ Wa-a!? uugh okay I will do it, Demon King-sama.” 

F : “ Good. Come back to topic, Vaito I will ask you a question. You are not alpha, you are omega right?”

B : “Hee!?-uph…”

V : “Ugh… Y,Yes like Demon King-sama said, I am male omega, but my presence is like male alpha. It because I hide it with my magic since… childhood. My parents said, Male omega is so rare among Demon race and their presence between race is like 1 : 1.000.000.000 . And they are targeted by many of male alpha because they can reproduce their race kid even male omega is from different race. And.. their reproduce of kid is more healthy than female omega. That’s why my parents want me to be careful and hide my omega hormone with magic. I am sorry I hide it from Demon King-sama because my selfishness. I think must receive punishment because hide something important from Demon King-sama… ”

F : “Fuu… even Gomoviora didn’t know that when I ask her… Your magic to hide the hormone surely must be unique. I am not angry, but you still must receive punishment because hide your gender from me make the administration of breucedemen chaos. I will give you a heavy punishment Vaito. And the punishment is" 

Demon king raise Vaito left hand 

F : " Become my wife”

V : “ Ha!?...........h”

B : “ Ha-aa!?uph”

F: “ You can’t reject it Vaito, even other people can’t too. Because this is your punishment. I will more clarify it. Become my wife, my lovers, my queen, forever.”

Vaito still can’t belive or thinking for 3 minute and he didn't move too.

F : “ Vaito”

V : “ A..a.. are you serious, Demon King-sama? I am male, You know? What I know of so far you always with women, right?”

F : “Yes, but my seed is too strong so when they pregnant in 3 month, the female omega from my race will die because malnutrition and because the baby will absorb the magic source from the mother too much. And I feel my reproduction is not last long fertile. So I must quickly search the strong omega from my race. But unfortunately there weren’t many female omega in my race who are strong and have big magic source. even just 1/5 from mine. Even I wait the new birth from my race population, It’s hopeless until now. And when I found your weird presence, I decided to know more about you. I must thank you to your teacher who brought you in front of me. My hope is emerged onto you who have big magic appitude, strong, smart, and can bring a child from other than your race, plus I like your character. That was my biggest reason to choose you. And I am sorry I didn’t have so much time to make you know more about me. And I am sure you didn’t too much like me.”

V : “ No! There is no way I didn’t like Demon King-sama! You are too much kind to me. Thank you for the explanation of your reason. Regarding of yo-your proposal I just … feel weird because I am being used to love woman than man. And I didn’t know what kind of … sex of between men… And Demon King-sama, regarding the reaction from Barce, why you didn’t tell him first?”

F : “Nah, I know all the male will can’t accept except not normal man. I will just make you used about that. Regarding of the sex between man, don’t worry its not very much different from sex between man and woman. It just you will be the woman side… And the reason I didn’t say this matter to Barce is because he will not accept my idea in the first place and he will persistence to not allow me to meet you when you must have an audience with me.” 

B : “Can I say something now, Demon King-sama?”

F : “ You can say now, But I will not change my decision”

B : “Thank you Your Highness. Sigh* I just can say I am sad because you didn’t tell me about your important condition as your Aide… And your highness, I am your aide, not your parents so it’s okay if you consult to me about that matter. If Vaito is your choice, then I will allow it because he was a trusted person. But I can’t guaranteed he will comfortable with the pregnant condition, Your Highness, please let Vaito take the preparation about that matter. That was all that I want to saying to you Your Highness.  
And for Vaito, You make me shocked because in my eyes you just normal male alpha!!! Grr you make my heart jump, you know! If you hide other shocked truth again, I will punish you with a heavy punishment that make you crying very much! But of course its normal punishment… Jezz… you two make my head ache… that’s all I want to say to you two.” 

F : “ Ah I am sorry Barce, but regarding to your character, hrrm… sometimes you can become strict parents. I will not repeat how to think like that anymore, I promise. And regarding Vaito I will let him take many preparation and I will help him too of course as a husband.”

V : “As… a husband… ? Demon King-sama I can’t stand again your race, nor I want a war, please thinking the envy of woman from your race. The envy of woman is scary you know…”

F : “Nah, All the woman from my race know they can’t bring me a compatible partner since 150 years ago, how long they must make their King wait? They can’t server me well so they must receive the punishment. And the punishment is you, Vaito. I can see their stranded face very well in my mind. They always make me sullen when they bring me new woman that not compatible with me. And I didn’t want many women in my race die just because of me. They die because persistent not to abort the baby. So it will stop them if you successfully delivered my child. You are my last hope that I don’t want to use Vaito, because I love you so much. But time calling me so please help me with my coordination if something bad happens. So you will not die hopeless.”

V : " Your highness I am sorry to say this in first, but that was the strangest punishment I ever heard in my life. I am confused... but I will still take that punishment in my entire life for the sake of our country and for your sake, and also for the woman from your race. Don’t worry about it. But regarding you love me I didn't know if I love you too. I am sorry again... "

F : "Don't worry it’s my fault that I suddenly say to you that I love you. Will you take a time to accept my love?"  
Demon king strengthen the grip of his hand that held Vaito hand. And Vaito began to confuse and blushing because he see the Demon king eye that was straight and didn't have any strange intend. He began to bite his lips and his face became all red.

V : ( Oh my god why I am accept it so easily that punishment. Stupid me. And why I began to think r18 sex video even yaoi video r18 that I have watch a little when I in high school!? Uuu I really want to curse my shitty fujoshi friend. But this is regarding country problem of heir and I must sacrifice my life for my country. And love is  
something that can't prediction... even Demon King-sama have a feeling onto me... em of course the answer is in the future. The disgusted feeling of holding by men... I think I must suppress it. But after all I didn't feeling strange when Demon king-sama hold my hand so...that was not bad at all. I want hold his hand more longer. eeh what I am? Maiden? LOL! But I think I can’t hide all of my secret from Demon king-sama so, I-I can’t hide my feeling too!! Shit! Am I really a maiden!? A.. Auuu his alpha scent become more strong.)  
“ You are not fair Demon king-sama, It’s too straight. I can’t refuse your feeling you know…”

B : "Eherm... aura in this room is become too pink, I can't breath. Excuse me Your Highness, I will step outside so take your time" 

F : " Nah, I am done with Vaito so it’s okay if you stay. I will prepare a room and facility for you, Vaito. And I will appointment other people to become the leader of third division for a while so-"

V : " Your highness don't strip my position please or the administration of my government will become chaos! I will back and forth from town A to my town even this make my job more hard. I am sorry if I am too struborn…”

F : “The reason you must leave your position for a while is because you will learn to become a Demon Queen. And You will learn to become a mother too. If the first child born, You can come back to your town. So that’s why I give you a time to make preparation before your depart. And If you want to appointment your own people that you trust, I will allow your decision.”

V : “Hrrm… Demon King-sama, I think I am not qualifications to become a Demon Queen… It’s strange for me to have that title for a mere people like me. A concubines is enough for me”

F : (Smile) “Let me see if you have that qualification later. I will just make you Queen consort now. You still have to study even you become my concubines. You will be separated from my other concubines so you can be ease in your study. And please don’t down yourself because you are my last hope. ”

V : “Ah uh.. Thank you for your kindness Your highness. And I am sorry for my behavior.”

F : “Good, Before I diminish you, I will give you this ring.”

F pull out the black ring from his pocket and put the ring into Vaito’s ring finger. 

V : “ Demon king-sama, this..?”

F : “ Our engagement ring, Its made from my claw. See? My ring fingers didn't have a claw. That ring is containt my magic. So when between of us lose, I or you can pinpoint our location. Or if you die I will know immediately. Do you like it?”

V : “ Yes, this ring is fit in my finger and shining beautifully. Have an unique magic from yours make me curious. I like it.” Vaito unconsciously smile widely, and make Frieden smile too.

F : “ Do you have other question?”

V : “No your highness, I will inform you if I am ready to move to castle and if I choose my people to become my alternate.”

F : “ Take your time Vaito while I preparation for you. Barce please inform head maid and castle teacher to make a preparation. I will search a right people for your alternate too. I will inform you soon too.” 

B : “I will immediately execute, my lord!”

V : “ Yes my lord!”

Demon King-sama suddenly kiss Vaito mouth. And Vaito’s face become red again with his open-close mouth like a fish. And Barce look in other direction like he didn’t see that scene. 

Finally Vaito out from the Demon King room with strange feeling and confused mind. That was make him chaos and happy but the duty call first so he quickly remove his feeling and slapped his check.  
While Barce spout his angriness to Demon king-sama after that meeting. Because he must make new schedule for Demon king.


End file.
